


not throwing away

by deniigiq



Series: Inimitable Verse [5]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I'm sorry I couldn't not do it, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Red, Team Red shows up in ch 2 tho, Team as Family, Ugh, Weddings, i am weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq
Summary: Nine lives, you could say he’d had. But only one shot at this.(Matt asks Fogs to marry him.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just to clarify, this is Inimitable Fogs and Matt, before and after the move from NYC to SF, but you don't have to read Inimitable to know what's going on since this follows the Waid and Samnee storyline too. 
> 
> All you really need to know is that Fogs gets cancer, Matt gives up DD temporarily, and the two of them move to SF to open a firm with Kirsten McDuffie.

You get one shot sometimes.

One shot to catch that hand before it goes over the edge.

One shot to say the right words in the right order.

One shot to pick up the pieces, hold them out, and say “please take them. Please take me.”

 

 

Matt’s had many shots at many things. One might even say he’s had nine lives.

One life before dad's death and one life after.

One life with Stick.

One with Elektra.

One after Foggy.

One life alone in the bottom of a basement.

One life with his fist inches away from Wilson Fisk’s face.

One as Daredevil.

One as Matthew Murdock.

Nine lives, you could say he’d had. But only one shot at this.

 

 

He didn’t have much to give. He’d lived like an idiot, had died like one, too. He didn’t have much to give, but he wanted to give everything that he had and he’d give it all if he could. He’d give it all ten times over if it meant that he’d get another shot.

Just in case.

Just in case the first one didn’t work.

He’d never asked for a safety net before, he’d never needed one. Or maybe he had, but it didn’t matter in the end.

But he pleaded with God to give him one now. Please, Lord. Please, sensei, wherever you are, let me have one. Just one. I’ll never ask again.

 

 

He dug through the trunk and then went to church and sat on the cold floor of that basement, wiping tears from his face while the woman who’d never been able to hold him knelt beside him. She took his hand and then the other and squeezed them tight.

“Don’t think of it as one shot,” she told him softly. “I thought I had one, too. And here we are. Look how far we’ve come. The Lord gave me two. Maybe He’ll give you the same. Have faith.”

Have faith.

“Take this,” she said, “Have faith.”

 

 

‘This’ was a ring Matt had never seen on his daddy’s hand.

Never felt on his daddy’s fingers.

It wouldn’t fit, his hands were Maggie’s. Knobbly knuckles and skinny bones.

He’d never hugged his mother before because he’d never had one to hold, but in that moment, he did for the very first time.

She hugged him back and breathed through her tears.

Take this, have faith.

 

 

He asked Karen to ask a question for him and she did it with tears that didn’t fall.

He took the number she brought him to a man who took his daddy’s ring away for three days.

Three days.

His chest was heavy for every minute of every hour until it was back in his hands.

One shot.

Have faith.

 

 

There wasn’t one moment that felt more right than any. There weren’t any fireworks or music or screaming.

There was just a period of quiet when the heat of the ring matched the heat of his hand and he stopped on the way out the door.

To dinner, Fogs said, let’s go, it’ll be packed otherwise.

Or.

Or maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe it didn’t matter.

“Matty?” Fogs said to him, stood still a few feet from the door.

“You alright, bud?”

 

 

“Marry me,” he said.

He didn’t take a knee.

No music. No tears. Just two little words, three syllables to convey all the faith in his chest, all the things that he owned, everything he’d ever had to give.

And he’d give it ten times.

And then he’d give it again.

The last several years of his life he’d give. Whatever it took. Whatever it takes.

 

 

“Bud, let’s—”

 

 

One. Shot.

 

 

It took several years. A new house. A new home. A new practice.

A new Foggy.

The same ring.

There wasn’t any music. No party, no tears.

Just the tv on, some shitty true crime program. One of the ones Fogs knew was bad but which he watched anyways.

For the romance, he claimed.

Just Matt cold, bugging Foggy for heat. Nagging him to put on his old weight and getting huffed at.

“Gimme your hands,” Foggy griped, holding his own out for them. Matt flopped onto the deficient mound of Foggy’s once-and-maybe-future belly and held his hands up, pressing his face into Foggy’s breastbone.

Fogs wrapped his hands in his own and blew on them a few times as if that would do anything.

Matt settled in for a good long pout and Fogs released his hands.

His heart sounded weird. Matt dropped an ear onto it grumpily and puffed a sigh.

“Hey buddy, will you marry me?”

Hey _what?_

He had no words. He couldn’t see. He—

The ring. He had the—

“Don’t fucking move,” he snapped and fell off the couch. Foggy laughed at him, but he’d already gone crashing into the bedroom.

 

 

It was gone.

He couldn’t find it.

Holy shit, it was gone. How could it be—

It was sitting there, right there. On his own finger. How had he not noticed it?

How did it fit? He had—his hands were Maggie’s. All knuckle and bone.

How--?

“Matty, come back.”

When--?

“Matty, come here.”

He returned to the couch and sat on his heels, feeling for Foggy’s face.

“Will you marry me?” Fogs asked.

“It was for you,” Matt told him. Fogs laughed.

“I know.”

“But it was for you.”

“I know.”

“Foggy, I—”

“Answer the question, dumbass.”

Answer the question? As if there was any answer he didn’t already know.

“Yes,” Matt told him, promised him. “A thousand times over. A _million_ times over. Yes, yes, yes.”

Fogs was smiling, he could hear it in his heart. He could hear it in his teeth.

“Alright, perfect. Get up here.”

A kiss and a nuzzle and back to true crime, like nothing had ever happened.

Like it had been this way the whole time.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. k now what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DD: I’m getting married
> 
> Read 04:19

**DD:** EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WAKE THE FUCK UP

 **DD:** THIS IS ME BANGING POTS AND PANS

 **DD:** I AM BANGING POTS AND PANS

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : Red it is 4am. This is night-night time yes?

 **SM:** Matt why I have work in 3 hrs

 **DD:** do not care where are the rest of you fuckers

 **DD:** W

 **DD:** A

 **DD:** K

 **DD:** E

 **DD:** T

 **DD:** H

 **DD:** E

 **DD:** F

 **DD:** U

 **DD:** C

 **DD:** K

 **DD:** U

 **DD:** P

 **S4:** dude are you okay

 **D2:** whats hpping?

 **D2:** *happineng?

 **S3:** someone better be dying

 **D2:** *happening?

 **DD:** Where is the especially small annoying one?

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : Red don’t take this the wrong way but I might actually kill you

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : speak now or forever hold your peace

 **DD:** WHERE IS THE SMALL ONE?

 **SM:** ffs give me a minute fucjing UGH

 **SM:** fucking done Christ on a stick

 **S2:** why did spidey just fucking call me and hang up

 **DD:** Perfect everyone pipe down I have a fucking announcement

 **S4:** we literally were not talking

 **SM:** Miles just don’t its not worth it

 **DD:** I SAID PIPE DOWN

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : Jesus fuck, alright man. Out with it

 **DD:** I’m getting married

**Read 04:19**

**DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : Red honey you’re already married baby cakes

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : are you okay? Do you want me to call?

 **S2:** I woke up for this

 **DD:**  No, you fuckheads, I’m getting MARRIED.

 **DD:** For real for real

 **DD:** For real for real for real

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : WAIT

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : NELSON PROPOSED

 **DD:** YES

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : FOR ACTUAL PROPOSED?

 **DD:**  YES!!!

 **S2:** wait he hadn’t before

 **SM:** HOLY SHIT

 **SM:** OH MY GOD MATT CONGRATULATIONS

 **S3:** I could have sworn you two were already married

 **D2:** what is happening

 **S4:** Someone, context pls

 **DD:** Me and Fogs did paperwork like eight years ago because I almost died and there was a mess.

 **SM:** this is entirely understated for the record we legit thought he wasn’t gonna make it

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : fun times

 **DD:** but we never had a wedding because I continue to be a mess and Fogs didn’t want one

 **D2:** oh why not?

 **SM:** foggy says weddings reinforce the patriarchy and a state based off the heterosexual nuclear family unit

 **DD:** yeah whatever doesn’t matter TODAY IS THE MOTHERFUCKING DAY Y’ALL

 **S2:**  so you’re not a mess now or?

 **DD:** You will not rain on my parade tonight, Angel

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : this is great news red what’re your colors

 **DD:** my what now?

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : your colors. For the wedding. The colors.

**Read 04:31**

**DD:** I may have fucked up so bad

 **S2:** did you seriously just forget that a wedding involves…a wedding?

 **DD:** you all must be very tired. Thank you for listening to this announcement.

 **S3:** this is the best shit that has ever happened to me at 4am

 **DD:** you’re all dismissed thank you and good night

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : LET US SEE THE RING

 **DD:** can’t use camera. Very very tired. Delicate constitution. Good night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if this is going to turn into a mini-series or what but I couldn't leave it as it was, so.


	3. give 'er away or don't it's totally up to you

**DD:** people help

 **S2:** no

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : yes?

 **DD:** Foggy’s mom wants to make our suits

 **DD:** she wants them to match

 **DD:** Fogs does not want to match and he’s told her sixteen thousand times but now she’s asking me

 **DD:** are moms just like this? Will she sabotage this whole wedding if I agree with fogs?

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : oh wow she can sew?

 **DD:** see, now you’ve identified problem number two

 **S2:** ur fucked

 **DD:** thank you angel, you’re dismissed.

 **SM:** you and fogs are gonna match????

 **SM:** oh my god that’s adorable

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : peter honey. Reading is fundamental. Go back up to the top

 **S3:** ^ oh my god

 **SM:** YOU CANT TELL HER SHIT DD

 **SM:** LIE AND AVOID

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : that’s more like it

 **DD:** This is my mother-in-law??? I can’t lie to her she always knows

 **S3:** tell her your mom doesn’t like matchy-matchy things

 **S2:** ^^ damn louis you’re good

 **DD:** see that would work and all except

 **S3:** except?

 **D2:** hi, tiny bit of uncalled for insight, but sometimes that shit is not worth the battle. My mom-in-law had a full-on meltdown when my gal told her she didn’t want to wear her gran’s topaz earrings, so tread lightly

 **DD:** yes exactly thank you David

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : yeah, also Red’s mom is a fucking nun. Matchy-matchy is literally her day wear

 **S2:** I’M SORRY WHAT

 **S2:** WE ARE JOKING YES???

 **S3:** I dunno if its kosher to be insulting nuns wade

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : well given that nuns aren’t kosher in general, I see your point

 **S2:** wait so it’s a joke right

 **S4:** hi I’m here now and so confused. Why are we talking about nuns

 **S2:** SCROLL UP

 **D2:** maybe y’all can wear matching boutonnieres or something?

 **DD:** that’s what I think was the plan? But then the question of colors came up again and fogs said no red, and his mom was all well what ARE you wearing, hmm? And so here we are

 **S2:** SIR

 **S2:** SIR YOU ARE AVOIDING THE QUESTION

 **D2:** okay, but really tho. What are you wearing? You guys doing one black suit, one white suit? Two white suits?

 **DD:** I can’t wear white suits

 **D2:** no?

 **DD:** traumatic

 **D2:** ah, fisk. Gotcha. So black then?

 **S2:** YOU GUYS ARE MISSING THE POINT. DD. Is your mom actually a nun or not?

 **SM:** why no red?? ☹

 **DD:** traumatic for fogs

 **SM:** fair

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : fair

 **D2:** fair

 **D2:**  so black?

 **DD:** black or blue.

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : ah red, you gotta go blue. It’ll bring out your hair

 **DD:** right so, decision made. Black suits. Thanks, I’ll relay that back. In the meantime, mother-in-law advice?

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : murder?

 **DD:** thank you wade. Anyone else?

 **D2:** tell her that you want whatever is going to make your husband happiest

 **S3:** Dave you got this shit on lockdown.

 **D2:** my mom-in-law comes directly from hell. You learn or you burn

 **S3:** I’m using that

 **DD:** this is superior advice. Thank you

 **S2:** Y’ALL

 **S2:** SOMEONE let me in on this gossip. DD are you or are you not a nunling?

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : OH MY GOD. NUNLING. RED.

 **DD:** I am experiencing insult on so many levels right now.

 **SM:** I hate this word.

 **S2:** don’t care. Counselor. Question. Answer.

 **DD:** your honor I object on the grounds of relevance

 **S2:** rejected. Answer the question.

 **DD:** I’m filing a motion to have you removed from office

 **S2:** bitch try me. silence is confirmation.

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : wait red who is giving you away? Is your mom giving you away?

 **DD:** Why??? Would I need??? To be given away???

 **DD:** I have no dowry. Only boxes upon boxes of stress.

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : everyone always need to be given away. I’d say have your best friend do it but there appears to be a problem with that

 **DD:** Wade giving people away is literally everything fogs hates about weddings please do not ruin this for me I’ve waited THIRTY YEARS for this moment

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : damn son. Were these pre or post blindness fantasies?

 **DD:** You’re totally right. I’ve waited THIRTY ONE YEARS for this moment

 **S4:** wait how old are you?

 **SM:** he’s 40

 **DD:** I AM OLD AS SHIT. Fuck I’m old.

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : you don’t look a day over 39 boo-boo.

 **DD:** Wade you are four years older than me

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : I don’t look a day over 39 either

 **S2:** WADE, YOU’RE 44?????

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : and immortal so time is meaningless

 **DD:** yeah pete’s gonna go grey before you do.

 **SM:** Im already going grey I FOUND A HAIR YESTERDAY GUYS. May says if I pull it 2 more will grow in its place WHY

 **DD:** that is actual horseshit

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : yeah and means nothing. Red went ginger in his old age

 **DD:** I’m going to hire someone to release bed bugs into your house Wilson.

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : see what I meant to say is that Red went soft in his old age

 **DD:**  THAT IS WORSE.

 **DD:** actually fuck you all I have what I came for thank you DAVID and DAVID ONLY.

 **DP (´** **｡** **✪ω** **✪** **｡´)** : it’s okay honey, it happens to the best of us. Might be repaired by coming back to the city

 **DD:** nice try. Wedding’s in April. Invitations go out soon. I have no idea what they will look like or if they have been chosen or are still being chosen, its fine. Keep an eye out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently this fic is going to happen at a snail's pace and largely in chat form. that's cool. Maybe we'll eventually get to the prose again too, who knows?
> 
> In other news: what the fuck are their flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> @calltomuster I AM LOOKING AT YOU FOR THIS. Looking HARD.
> 
> (for anyone wondering what I'm screeching about, see this ask for more info: http://deniigi.tumblr.com/post/179733118212/quick-question-why-is-foggy-so-in-love-with-matt)


End file.
